1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anesthesia mask and more particularly to a disposable and visually transparent anesthesia mask.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
During surgery a patient is usually placed under anesthesia. The most common delivery system is composed of a canister containing the anesthesia gases, a system of regulating gas flow and patient breathing, and an anesthesia mask for delivery of the gas to the patient.
Several problems have been identified in the construction of anesthesia masks. Respiratory infection caused by cross-contamination from the use of reusable masks is a serious problem. Even though the masks are sterilized, this type of problem persists. In order to combat this problem, disposable masks have been proposed such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,596 issued to Keener et al.
Another problem encountered with anesthesia masks is gas leakage, which some have determined has an adverse medical effect on medical personnel who work with anesthesia. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,339, issued to Thompson, Sr. To solve this problem some, such as Thompson, Sr., have proposed masks that have scavenging circuits to recapture escaped gas. Although effective in protecting medical personnel, such devices are complex and costly.
Others have proposed using a cushioned surface to make contact with the patients face. Toward this end, two types of cushioning have been proposed. One type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,097 issued to Wallace. The cushion consists of a foamed plastic material that contours to the patients face. A second type of cushion is an inflatable type of cushion as appears to be illustrated in Pat. No. Des. 293,613 issued to Wingler. The cushion is filled with air permitting a precise fit onto the patient's face, thereby providing a pneumatic seal.
A further problem of anesthesia mask construction, is the need for the anesthesia personnel to view the patents face so that any airway obstruction problems can be immediately identified. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,331 issued to Northway-Meyer, disclosing a see-through mask has been disclosed in order to solve this problem.
Many anesthesia personnel require the use of both hands during surgery for purposes other than holding the mask to the patents face. Therefore, straps to hold the mask in place as found in the Keener patent, have been proposed. However, the use of these straps, as currently proposed make contact with the patient's face and are a source of discomfort for the patient before, during and after surgery.
A final problem associated with anesthesia masks that does not appear to be addressed by the current art is the ocular pressure enforced by the mask during use. This ocular pressure can be a source of exquisite discomfort and irritation and, in extreme cases, the pressure can cause an adverse medical condition in the patient.
The present invention, unlike the prior art, addresses each and every major concern associated with anesthesia masks. The present invention is disposable so that cross-contamination does not occur. The mask provides an inflatable sealing cushion so that a pneumatic seal is achieved without patient discomfort. Medical personnels exposure to anesthesia is eliminated. The mask is made of clear material so that medical personnel are in constant visual contact with a patients airway. The mask provides for strap attachment so that medical personnel gain the use of both hands during surgery. The present mask is constructed so that the straps used to attach the mask never communicate with the patient's face so that there is no strap discomfort. Finally, the mask is constructed so that it curves and contours around the mouth and nasal bridge for alleviating orbital irritation and deleting ocular pressure.